It is frequently desirable to present exhibits and materials in a mass consumption environment such as a public space, tradeshow, classroom, science fair or the like. Frequently, these exhibits and materials include the use of a computer monitor to exhibit computer presentations which include, but are not limited to, a “slide show”, series of pictures, videos or any other type of program or files capable of being displayed on a computer monitor. In addition, marketing items are often placed near the computer presentation/computer monitor for the consumer to take away. These marketing items include, but are not limited to, business cards, brochures, writing or highlighting instruments, key chains and other items.
Currently, a stand-alone computer monitor or display is used to exhibit these computer presentations. However, it is often inconvenient or impossible to use an external monitor for the presentation. In these cases it may be advantageous to exhibit the presentation on a notebook computer monitor. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that enables the use of a notebook computer as a display device.